


The Problem with Vegetation

by D_Tofu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, Kitty Lance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Unbeta'd, Witch Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Tofu/pseuds/D_Tofu
Summary: FORMERLY NAMED: If a Cat Falls in the Forest, Does it Make a Moan?It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was just supposed to be a simple recon mission. All they had to do was go into the Daibazaal forest and take a survey of all the different plants. Write everything you see in the giant ancient book. Make sure to count all of the trees and weird squiggly plants you come upon. It’s incredibly straightforward.But nothing is ever straightforward when it comes to Keith and Lance.orLance gets into some cat sex pollen and Keith suffers the consequences.





	The Problem with Vegetation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Have some weird Cat/Witch porn. It's part of an AU I'm working on. There's going to be a much less sexy prequel on the way, so look out for it if you're interested! If there are any glaring mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out!
> 
> Eat ALL the candy!

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was just supposed to be a simple recon mission. All they had to do was go into the Daibazaal forest and take a survey of all the different plants. Write everything you see in the giant ancient book. Make sure to count all of the trees and weird squiggly plants you come upon. It’s incredibly straightforward. Teams do this all the time.

Coran assured them the mission would be easy. ( _“You’ll be in and out faster than a Zulberg on a broomstick”_ ) 

Shiro and Adam told them that it was a calm place. ( _“Oh cool. We went on that mission last year. Nothing much happened. It was honestly a little boring.”_ )

Allura even sent them off with encouraging words of affirmation! ( _“Just write down what you see. Not even you two can mess this up.”_ )

So why are they being chased by a pack of screaming root vegetables? ( _Why is vegetation always more aggressive than actual animals?_ )

“This is all your fault.” Keith hissed through his teeth, gripping his bag in a deathly hold.

“Don’t you dare blame this on me!” screamed Lance doing his best to lead Keith through the dark woods. “If you had just listened to me and not poked that tree-”

“I didn’t poke it! I tripped because you just had to stop and stare at that overgrown fungus.”

Lance scoffed in disbelief, “I was doing what we are supposed to! You just can’t walk in a- Holy Quiznak!”

A giant vine toppled out of nowhere, effectively squashing their cellulose pursuers and throwing them off the well-worn path and into an open clearing of flowers. A big puff of purple dust sprung from the squashed plants and diffuse into the air around them. Keith didn’t remember seeing this place on the map. Is it new? Did they find a new flower species Maybe they’ll be able to salvage this mission! Everyone is going to inhale their tongues when they see-

“Hey, mullet... I feel kinda funny?” Lance wheezed next to him.

Keith got up on his knees and started dusting the purple menace off oh him. “It’s probably from the exercise. You always disappear whenever I try to get you to train with me.”

“Okay. First, that’s because your idea training is a death wish. I might be crazy for dating you, but I have enough self-preservation to not destroy myself at six in the morning. Also, it’s not because of the running.” Lance started to breathe more deeply, also panting. “It’s like someone cast a fire spell in my intestinal tract. And everything is hotter? And-”

Lance's face started froze as his eyes widened and cheeks burned bright red. With his brown ears laid flat and emotive tail curling inward, the feline familiar looked more submissive and worried than Keith had ever seen him before. (It’s almost how unsettling how much it kinds of turns him on. He should get his dick checked.)

“Lance! What’s wro-” Then a saccharine smell hit the witch’s nose. Oh no. He knows that smell. It’s the smell that only makes an appearance when it’s late and Keith caresses the normally covered caramel skin to a flushed rose. It’s the smell that leads Lance to have to bite at either his own hand or Keith’s neck to prevent waking up the rest of the castle.

“...Shit.” As the familiar crawl onto his lap, the slick that he can smell is becoming a real serious problem.

“Shit is right. I’m going into heat in the middle of quiznaking nowhere!” The familiar mewls as he settles Keith’s lap and pulls off his shirt. “And we’re definitely not going to make it back to the castle. We’re too lost and it’s coming on too fast.”

“We need to at least try!” The witch grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hips as he felt the warm slick started to seep into his pants. “I could carry you!”

“There’s no time… Keith…” Lance moaned into Keith’s ear grinding his hips, “Please… I need you now.” He used his tail to guide the other’s hands downwards to push down his pants and undergarments and grip the plush ass. Keith can feel the smooth base of his tail and how his hole is seemingly weeping harder than before. ( _His boyfriend is high on some sort of cat sex pollen. He really shouldn’t be getting this hard._ )

“Can you feel it? I’m so wet.” Slurred Lance. He pulls at Keith’s belt to release his rapidly rising erection. His tail impatiently whips in the air behind him.  “Come on… Show me how you use your magic wand…”

“That’s terrible even for you. I should dump you on your ass and leave you to suffer.” Keith groans in annoyance as Lance finishes pulling off his pants.

“You wouldn’t do that.” Lance starts to stroke the pale cock in front of him. It’s so thick and long and dribbling with precum. ( _Lance is sure he’s drooling. He wants to suck it like a popsicle, but that’s not what he needs at the moment._ )

“Quiznak... Fine.” Keith slides two of his fingers into the opening. The familiar keens into the motion and how it feels. But it’s not enough. _(Lance needs his witch to hurry up and cast a spell up his ass._ )

Lance moans loudly as Keith brushes against where he needs him the most. Fireworks shoot up his spine and make all of the fur on his tail stand up with anticipation. He forgot how a good a heat can feel. ( _He’s never going to be able to spend another without_ _a dick. He’ll rip Keith’s off if he has to._ )

Keith adds a third finger. It’s good and makes Lance want to fuck himself harder, but it’s not what he needs. He tries to urge the other to get on with it and move on to the main event. He wraps his tail around Keith’s wrist to try and make him go faster. But the witch is infuriatingly cautious and slow when his usual impulsiveness and quickness is actually needed.

If anything is going to get done, Lance is going to have to get it done himself. ( _Like his mother used to say, “If you want something done right, you need to do it yourself.”_ ) So he slides his hands along Keith’s chest and uses his pointed canines to open the witch’s mouth wider to deepen the kiss. It’s an ample distraction for him to push the broad chest back and line himself up.

Before he knows it, Lance is slowly sliding down on Keith’s dick. Every inch feels so right. The thickness of it fills some sort of primal instinct within him. They both groan in satisfaction as Keith moves his hands to pull Lance down into a deep kiss. As their tongues explore each other’s mouth, the feline grinds his hips and shifts to get the thick head where he needs it to be.

He lets out a loud gasp as the other’s dick pasts over his prostate. Noticing the shift, Keith plants his feet on the ground and thrusts up as hard as he possibly can. He reveals in the sounds he pulls from Lance. Each moan and lewd cry urges him to try harder. Lance tries to match the speed set by Keith, but he loses himself to the pleasure.

Keith mouths at the long tan neck before him as his hands drift down to the base of Lance’s tail. The spot is a particularly weak place for the brown-haired boy, especially when those rough fingertips gently stroke it.

“K-Keith…” Lance wriggles in the grip crying out in pleasure. “It feels s-sooo good.”

“You also feel good so good to me.” Keith lets out a deep growl, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. “You’re so warm and soft… You’re so perfect. My perfect little kitty.”

The praises cause Lance to squeeze around Keith’s dick even harder.

“Does the kitty like to be praised?” Keith finally uses the speed he’s known for.

“Uh-uh huh,” stutters Lance as he takes in the sensation. The slapping of skin on skin consumes the rustling of the forest.

“Then be a good kitty and cum for me.”

Lance’s muscles convulsed around Keith as he shoots his release into the space between them. He lets out a moan so loud that everyone at the castle must know what they’re up to. Seeing Lance’s blissed-out expression and the lewd sounds of their satisfying actions pushes the other over the edge. The rhythm of Keith’s hips starts to stutter as he reaches his peak, painting Lance’s insides white.

They lie there in a puddle of fucked out bliss. Sweaty, covered in cum, but definitely satisfied.

“Do you think you can make it back?” Keith pants from exertion as he gently strokes at Lance’s side and pushes back the long bangs that had fallen out of place. Lance thinks he can for a second before he feels the fire spell start back up again.

It’s another wave of heat pulsing through him. ( _Holy… How’s it this bad?_ )

“N-Noo… It’s not enough.” Lance whines as his own member start to fill out again.

“H-how are you still _ugh_ …” Keith ground out from overstimulation as Lance continued to wriggle his hips around his softening dick. The witch reached into his bag to pull out stamina potion, a horrifyingly wonderful concoction of Shiro’s making. ( _It might taste like socks, but it makes him feel like his blood has been replaced by pure adrenaline._ )

He does his best to tilt his head back and force the contents down his throat. ( _Note to self: It’s hard to do anything when you have a lap full of needy over-sexed cat._ )

Feeling his cock get on board with the rest of him, he gently nudged his companion onto his back. Lance goes down softly, whimpering all the way down.

“You’re insatiable.” Keith groans in exasperation. “What would the others if they saw you like this? All nice and wet. Needing dick like it’s the end of the world.” The black-haired boy starts to move his hips slowly. Everytime time he passes by Lance’s sweet spot, the familiar trembles as he squeezes those blue eyes shut. ( _It’s a little addicting to see him this way. A stark contrast to how vivacious he normally is._ )

“W-Well you better give me what I need quickly, Kogane,” hissed Lance in as threatening of a tone that he can muster. “If you don’t start fucking me like you mean it, I’m going to go fuck myself.” Wrapping his hands around his boyfriend’s neck, he starts to swivel to his to make his points. ( _If no one was going to help him, he was going to help himself._ )

Keith hums his acknowledgement and hooks those long legs over hips. It gives him the leverage he needs to nail that prostate even harder. Lance makes a noise stuck between a scream and a moan and starts to dig his nails into the meat of Keith’s back. But the witch keeps his pace fast and steady. He’s enjoying watching that tight brown ass swallow him up.

“F-Finally,” slurs Lance. “You’re using your wand.”

“Stop calling my dick a wand. It’s not sexy” Keith drops down to feel Lance’s chest against his. “If you do that again, I swear you’ll regret it.”

Lance sinks his teeth into his witch’s neck as another orgasm shakes his body as the sensation of Keith releasing inside of him for the umpteenth time. Licking and sucking at the spot to make sure it’s turns a lovely shade of purple. ( _It’s too high up to hide. He’s going to get scold later, but everyone needs to know that Keith. Is. His._ )

They both gently fall back into the purple flowers, savoring the post-orgasmic blissful state their in. Lance detaches from the pale column of skin to plant soft kisses on Keith’s lips.  

“Oh my… I think it’s finally over…” Lance pants heavily as he savors the feeling of the fullness inside of him and how it starts to leak from around Keith’s. The black-haired man eased his dick out slowly and watches how his semen starts to dribble out of the fluttering hole. Absentmindedly, Lance curls his tail up in an effort to keep everything inside of himself. Is his stomach bigger? It feels bigger than it was before this all started. ( _Keith feels slightly proud of the bulge in Lance’s gut. His dick came and saw and conquered Lance’s ass_.)

Keith goes to rummage through his bag before returning to Lance. “Shhh… I got you, darling.”

Lance keens as he feels something thick slide into him. Looking down, he finds an empty potion bottle sitting between firmly his asscheeks. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Scoffed Keith as he straightens himself out before helping Lance with his own garments. He lifted his boyfriend into his arms and cradles him softly “I’ll carry you back.” 

“Good. Because I’m not sure if I can get my legs to work.” Lance gently purrs into the taller boy’s collarbone. He lets out a small moan as he feels the cum and bottle jostle with Keith’s movements. ( _He feels so satisfied and full. Who needs working legs when you have a beefy grizzled boyfriend to carry you everywhere?_ )

“Well… At least, we can tell Coran about the flowers. I grabbed a couple to give him. We can at least tell everyone that it was a successful mission.”

The familiar hums in agreement. “We do make a good team. You really do know how to use your magic wand.”

( _Keith may or may not have forced Lance to train with him the next morning_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr: https://dofu-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
